1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a method and system for graphically displaying data and, in particular, to a method and system for dynamically representing cluster analysis results. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for dynamically altering a hierarchical tree which represents the cluster analysis results, in response to a graphical selection of a distance constraint value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A general question facing researchers in many area of inquiry is how to organize observed data into meaningful structures, that is, to develop taxonomies. For example, web page designers typically determine a hierarchy of site pages where a primary page or xe2x80x9chome pagexe2x80x9d has multiple topics from which the user may select. To increase usability of the site, the designer preferably attempts to organize the pages in a manner which is intuitive to people who will utilize the web site.
One method of determining how users intuitively view relationships between various topics, like those of multiple site pages, is through card sorting. For card sorting, a user views multiple cards, each of which contains a topic. The user then groups the cards according to how closely the user finds the topics to be related. Preferably, a large sampling group of users each perform a card sort. The results of the card sorting are then analyzed, typically utilizing cluster analysis, as is well known in the art.
In general, cluster analysis is a xe2x80x9ccollectionxe2x80x9d of different algorithms that organize objects into clusters and is an efficient tool for analyzing the relationships of a variety of objects. General categories of cluster analysis methods include joining (tree clustering), two-way joining (block clustering) and k-means clustering.
Joining is the most commonly utilized cluster analysis methodology. In joining, the results of cluster analysis are plotted on a static hierarchical tree as is well known in the art. In particular, software which plots a static hierarchical tree typically requires the user to enter a matrix of relationship data which represents the results of a card sort or other data collection research. The software plots a static hierarchical tree representing the data entered by the user.
In particular, current computer automated methods of plotting a static hierarchical tree limit the effectiveness of interpreting cluster analysis. However, permitting the user to interact with the plotted data to adjust the criterion for groups and sub groups from the hierarchical tree would enhance the effectiveness of cluster analysis result output. Further, providing graphical distinctions between clusters would further enhance the effectiveness of cluster analysis result output. In particular, the increase in effectiveness representing cluster analysis results would provide an improved method for translating users"" mental models of relationships between topics to an organizational model for a web site.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for graphically displaying data.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for dynamically representing cluster analysis results.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method and system for dynamically altering a hierarchical tree that represents cluster analysis results, in response to a graphical selection of a distance constraint value.
In accordance with the method and system of the present invention, a hierarchical tree is graphically displayed. The hierarchical tree represents cluster analysis of relationships between multiple items utilizing an initial distance constraint value, wherein the graphical display includes a graphically alterable threshold indicator positioned within the hierarchical tree that graphically marks the initial distance constraint value. The presentation of the graphical display of the hierarchical tree is dynamically altered to reflect a user-determined distance constraint value, in response to user-controlled alteration of the graphical position of the threshold indicator, such that upon changing a distance constraint for a cluster analysis, the hierarchical tree which graphically represents the cluster analysis is dynamically altered.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.